1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of performing multitasking between application layers on a screen where a plurality of applications are hierarchically displayed, and a multitasking method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a mobile terminal is configured to perform various functions. These various functions include video and voice call communications, still or moving images capturing using a camera, voice storing, music file reproducing through a speaker system, image or video displaying, etc. Some mobile terminals include additional functions such as playing games, and other mobile terminals are implemented as multimedia players. Moreover, recent mobile terminals are configured to allow a user to view video or television programs by receiving broadcasting or multicast signals.
Various attempts have been made to implement enhanced functions of the mobile terminal not only by structural improvements, but also by hardware or software improvements.
A touch function of the mobile terminal allows even a user having a difficulty in inputting buttons or keys to conveniently operate the mobile terminal, by using a touch screen. Recently, this touch function is considered as an important function of the mobile terminal, together with a User Interface (UI) as well as simple input. As the touch function is applied to the mobile terminal in various manners, developing a suitable UI is required more.
Generally, a user can perform multitasking on a screen where a plurality of applications are displayed. In this case, a firstly-selected application is displayed at the lower side, a secondly-selected application is displayed at the upper side, and a lastly-selected application or a currently-executed application is displayed at the uppermost side. The plurality of applications are displayed in a hierarchical manner, which is called an application layer.
In order for a user to use information of a second application disposed at a lowermost side while executing a first application disposed at an uppermost side, the second application is selected to be displayed on the uppermost side. Then, desired information is copied from the selected second application. Then, the first application is selected to be displayed at the uppermost side, so that the copied information can be disposed on a predetermined position of the displayed first application.
The conventional art may have the following problems.
When the use performs multitasking using the plurality of applications in a state that a plurality of selected applications are hierarchically displayed, it is difficult to move the applications, and to use information of the lower application. Such problems become severe as the number of application layers increases.